A Lesson In Disobedience
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Skylar Brooks is a young adult rebel who loves to stay in trouble at her private school, no matter the consequences. So when she tries to set up a prank on a strict principal named Roman Reigns, she knows she's in serious trouble, because Roman is all about punishment and taming the brat from hell. AU SMUT. *STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS* Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this idea when I saw the Shield i.e Roman Reigns in a suit at the Slammy Awards, so I HAD to make this one-shot. Enjoy!**

Skylar was getting nervous and nervous by the minute as she sat in the principal's office of Roman Reigns. She went to a private boarding school called Lakewood Falls Academy and it was very strict and professional school that played no games, no bullshit, and it was all about business.

Her parents sent her there because of all the trouble she has caused in the other schools she went too. From fighting, to stealing, pulling pranks on the teachers and to top it all off, just causing trouble for no reason at all. Just for her own amusement. Not only that, she smoked, drank, and partied until it was close to sunrise. She was only 18 years old and even though she was technically an adult, her parents wanted her on the right path and as a respectable young woman instead of a hell raising brat. She didn't care though, because she barely had any friends and she wasn't planning on doing anything else with her life. So she really didn't care if she didn't graduate or get a career. She just wanted to do things her own way and if anyone didn't like it, tough shit for them right?

Skylar hated a lot of things about this school, but it was mostly the rules, the teachers, and the uniforms. The uniforms were a black pencil skirt with a short sleeve gray button down blouse and some black ballet slippers. Her hair was not to be too crazy with the colors and not to wear too much jewelry. Skylar was a rebel at heart so she defied the rules as always. Starting with wearing her uniform shirt into a cut up style, then she already had a pierced nose, belly button and nipples so she decided to get one for the eyebrow for display. Then she wore her favorite black high tops and she put on some makeup; which was strictly prohibited. She wore some dark red lipstick and some black eye shadow with some mascara. Whenever she would come into the classroom dressed like a bit of a slut, the teachers would look at her with disdain and the classmates would look at her like she was crazy.

But she didn't care: If anything, this was HER school and she was going to do it, her way. Besides, it's not like her parents would discipline her anyway. All they would do is take away her personal items and she always found a way to steal more, despite being back in juvenile hall.

Earlier today, as she was chewing on her pencil, about to fall asleep in front of a lecture that her boring English teacher was talking about, there was a man who came through the door, that slightly caught Skylar's eye; He was 6'3, built to perfection, his long black hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and he wore a black crisp suit and tie. Skylar was sitting in the middle of her class and she could easily see those gorgeous gray eyes he had. Not only that, she could tell from his stance that he seemed like a powerful man. Almost...too powerful.

She heard about this principal and she knew that his name was Mr. Roman Reigns. But she never actually spoke to him or talked to him. Skylar just rolled her eyes and decided to put her head down. He was probably just a douche and she wasn't in the mood to hear how"awesome it would be to learn in class" or another one of those after school specials he was going to give the students on behaving and doing better in class. Just then, she heard his deep voice and it brought her up out of her thoughts and her plans to sleep through the class again.

"Ms. Brooks, what do you think you are doing?" Roman asked her with an eyebrow raise.

"I'm trying to sleep, do you mind?" Skylar shot him a look but Roman gave her a hard look that almost made her shake...almost.

"What I do mind, is that you need to sit your ass up, stop acting like an idiot and pay attention. Need I remind you about you failing this class and that you need it?" Roman told her in a cross tone that made her face go red with embarrassment. Everyone in the class started snickering and laughing at her and her embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger.

"Now I suggest you sit up straight, stop with your stupid nonsense and get your work done today." Roman said as he left the classroom.

"Fuck you." Skylar mumbled as he left the classroom.

Skylar hated when she was embarrassed. So now she was going to take a little trip down to Roman's office...and play a huge prank on him.

* * *

It was lunchtime and all the students were down in the cafeteria. Skylar left the lunchroom and she had some things in her pocket that she was going to pull on that douche, Roman Reigns.

"He'll think twice before he decides to embarrass me like that again." Skylar grumbled angrily. "Who does he think he is, the King of The Universe?"

She was able to grab a few items from the science lab to create a disgusting green, purple, and red slop that would easily fall on Roman as soon as he sat down in his fancy black leather chair in his fancy office. One he sat down in his seat, he would set off an alarm that Skylar hooked up under his seat. Then once he sat down, the slop would fall on him and mess up his pretty face and pretty hair, teaching him a serious lesson. She heard the bell ring and that indicated that lunch was over so she hurried up with the prank and then she left the office quickly, acting as though she left the little girls room.

As time went by, she was in her last class for the day until Roman came through the door. Skylar's jaw slightly opened: He wasn't covered in the paint. He was still sharp and clean as ever. How in the hell could he have avoided this? Roman still kept his eye on her but he whispered to the teacher.

"Ms. Brooks, Mr. Reigns said that he would like to see you after school, in his office."

The other kids snickers and said "ooooo's" but Skylar rolled their eyes at them, despite the fact that she was starting to get nervous.

* * *

So now she was waiting in Roman's big office, just ready for him to say whatever he had to say so she could just get on with her life and call her friends. He came back into the office and he closed the door, locking it. He sat down in his seat, and nothing happened. He was just looking through some papers and ignoring her, as if she wasn't there. If there was one thing Skylar hated, it was when someone was ignoring her.

"Look, can you just give me a pep talk so I can-"

"Shut up, Ms. Brooks." Roman simply told her.

Skylar gave him a look of shock. He just cut her off and now she was even more infuriated than ever. But before she was ready to fire off at him, Roman gave her the look of death that kept her quiet, for now.

"I know what you did, Skylar." Roman said, leaning back in his chair "And I must say that I'm sick of your crap, all of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Reigns." Skylar told him sweetly.

"Oh you don't, do you?" Roman asked her in a condescending tone.

Skylar shook her head no but as Roman clicked a button on his remote, there was a TV that popped up and then he pressed the "PLAY" button and it showed Skylar breaking into Roman's office and setting up the prank. Skylar just wanted him to give her detention, just so she could leave and avoid this man and his grey eyes.

"Breaking and entering, along with trespassing, are against the rules, Ms. Brooks." Roman said in a serious tone. "I could have you expelled right now."

"Go ahead, do it." Skylar said, crossing her arms. "I got better things to do than to be sitting here, talking to a douche like you."

"Excuse me?" Roman said as he sat up, glaring at her. "What did you just say to me?"

Skylar knew she was in hot water but hey, what does she got to lose, right?

"I said that I'm not going to sit here and let you berate me as if I am some little kid. I don't care what you do to me but I'm not sitting here any longer, listening to this crap." Skylar fired at him. She grabbed her bags, about to leave but Roman grabbed her wrists and pinned them up against the door. He gave her a heated stare as his eyes got darker and darker, making her legs go weak, her nipples aching, and she was losing her breath; all in one second.

"I will NOT let a little slut like you, disrespect me in my office and in my school." Roman whispered to her.

"Y-You don't even k-know me." Skylar whispered, feeling herself get hot under this man. All of a sudden her tough girl appearance and attitude was disappearing and now she was as weak and helpless under this Samoan beast. He was truly breathtaking and it was hard to NOT resist him

Roman grabbed her and then he passionately kissed her, bruising her lips as he bit down on the bottom one and then sucking on her tongue, making her moan softly. He broke the kiss, with his hand around her throat, squeezing it lightly, making her insides quiver up.

"I-I'm sorry...I think you should just send me to detention. This isn't rig-"

"I don't care what you want." Roman breathed out to her, biting her neck with force as she whimpered. "You're in my office and you are going to go by MY rules."

Just then he ripped off her shirt, popping the buttons. Roman started biting down on her neck then down to her breasts where she was wearing a purple laced bra. He looked up at her as she was breathing hard and panting with lust. Skylar tried to fight this but she knew that she couldn't. Hell, no matter how much she thought of him as a douche, she knew that when he gave her that stare, her pussy started a puddle in her pussy. Roman stood back up, turned her around and pushed her up against the wall as he raised her short skirt (which she cut) and he could see the matching purple thong. Roman couldn't help but smirk.

"Dark colors look so fucking sexy on you." He whispered to her before he sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth, making her moan. She pushed her ass back for him and he smacked it hard, making her cry out. Roman smacked it harder and she bit her lip.

"Seems to me you like to talk shit." Roman whispered to her. "So we'll see if you like it when I punish you for talking back to me."

Roman spun her around and grabbed her wrist as he took her over to his desk and she got on top of it. Then she was forced to bend down, on her knees with her round perky ass up in the air. He took his belt off his pants and thwacked it on the desk, making Skylar shiver with pleasure...and fear. Roman groaned in his throat, looking at how sexy she looked and how round and perfect her ass was. Definitely perfect for a spanking.

"So you like to cause trouble huh?" Roman asked her. "You want to be punished and fucked , don't you?"

Skylar only whimpered and nodded but Roman wasn't satisfied. So he smacked her ass with the belt, making Skylar cry out in pain

"ANSWER ME!" Roman demanded. "I said, you want to be punished and and fucked, don't you?"

"Yes!" Skylar screamed out with tears running down her eyes. "I wanna be fucked so badly."

"I don't think you deserve it though." Roman said as he lightly ran a hand up and down her ass. Skylar moaned from his touch, feeling herself getting excited..and nervous.

Roman pulled her thong to the side as he spread her ass cheeks wide, hypnotized by it. Then he traced a finger from her lower back and down to the rosebud of her tight asshole. Skylar was a virgin in the ass but she desperately wanted Roman to take it. Roman bent down and he licked her asshole, making her jump but Roman forced her down on her back.

"Easy little girl." Roman warned her. But SKylar couldn't help but squirm as Roman kept tonguing her asshole. She wanted to rub her clit and get herself off but with Roman's strong hand, holding her back down, she couldn't move yet.

Roman tongued her asshole, licking up and down until it was wet enough. Then he shoved a thick finger in her hole, slowly. Skylar moaned with pleasure as he slowly fingered her asshole, pumping in and out of her, loosening up her rosebud. She moaned, holding on to the ends of his desk as he finger fucked her ass. But Roman was not done just yet.

After 10 minutes, before she knew it, Skylar felt something bigger inside her asshole and as she turned her head, she saw that Roman replaced his finger with a small vibrating dildo. It didn't stretch her out, since it was lubed up, but it wasn't too small either. Roman lazily flicked a button and then the vibrations were coursing throughout her body , making her moan and push her ass out further for him.

Roman went around to where she was and gazed at her. Skylar had to look away as his gaze on her intensified. She had no idea she would be humiliated like this, and like it at the same time.

"Seems to me you are enjoying this, little slut." Roman said with a chuckle that made Skylar quiver.

Roman went back over to where her ass was displayed and he ran a hand up and down her ass lightly, until he landed another **SMACK** on her round ass cheek, causing a hand print to leave its mark. Skylar shivered, biting her lip.

"You're not so tough right now, are you little girl?" Roman said with that sexy deep chuckle. "I wonder what everyone will think of you now; with your ass hanging out and with your pussy all wet, ready for me to give you the fucking of a lifetime?"

Skylar couldn't help but moan as pleasure rolled down her back; She loved it when a man talked dirty to her, especially from no one other than Roman himself. Can you honestly blame her?

Roman slowly turned her over on her back and her breath was hitched; Here he was, in a suit and tie and she was on his desk, half naked and humiliated: In front of her principal of all people.

Roman traced his finger around the cups of her lace bra until he ripped them off adn then he started biting and sucking on her nipples.

"Ohhh...oh Roman...yesss." Skylar moaned out for him. Roman gave her a stern look and Skylar quickly knew what she did wrong.

"It's "Mr. Reigns or Sir" to you, little girl. Understood?" Roman asked her.

"Yes sir. Please don't stop sir..." Skylar said softly.

Roman grinned as he slowly licked her left pierced nipple, causing a sensation inside of Skylar's awaiting pussy. Roman nibbled and then he made small circles on her nipples with the tip of his tongue, making her arch her back and feed more of her nipple to his mouth. As Roman gave her nipple one more lick, he went down to her pussy, pulling her skirt over her hips. Her thong was still pulled to the side, but not anymore as Roman pulled it off in a flash.

He spread her pussy lips wide open for her and then his whole mouth started to cover it as he slurped and sucked it down. Skylar twisted and turned, clutching onto the ends of his desk but this was only the beginning. Roman still had the remote in his hand and as he licked up and down her sweet pussy, he flicked the button to a medium pace and it started to fuck Skylar's asshole.

"Ohh...fuck yes sir. Yes..please I need more." Skylar moaned out.

Roman licked her pussy faster and sucked it into his mouth with a bruising force, causing Skylar to shriek out her orgasm. Roman held her down, still licking her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum sir." Skylar moaned loudly. Her forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was shaking hard.

"Cum for me, little slut." Roman commanded. "Don't try to fight it."

And with that being said, Roman bit down and sucked on her clit, causing Skylar to arch her hips and shoot out her creamy juices.

"FUCK YES!" Skylar's juices started shooting down Roman's throat as he swallowed them down his throat. Roman got up and growled at her with the heated lust in his eyes as he stripped off his tie and his shirt, leaving only his black pants. Skylar looked at Roman in awe. He had his tribal sleeve tattoo, his well defined pecks and muscles that could easily make any girl cum just from looking at his body.

Roman went over to where she was as she grabbed his belt buckle, wanting to please him as much as he pleased her, despite that she was still out of breath from her last blissful orgasm.

"On your knees and suck my cock." Roman commanded her with her grey eyes turning dark.

Skylar turned over slowly and she was still on the desk, but on her knees with her ass up in the air, the dildo still snug and fit into her asshole as it was earlier.

Roman's cock stood tall and proud as he stroked it, looking down at her. Skylar knew that she shouldn't disobey this man and the more she waited longer, the more she regretted it. Roman turned the vibrator on high, making it difficult for her to stay on her knees and to rather just lay down, turning into a puddle.

"You want to cum, don't you." Roman said as he flicked the vibrator to a high speeding power.

"Yes sir, I need too. My..fuck...so good..." Skylar moaned out from the rushing vibrator.

Roman spanked her ass as he turned the vibrator on low again, making her whine in disappointment.

"You can't cum until you suck my cock. So get to it, you fucking whore." Roman growled at her, pulling her hair brutally and forcing her mouth on his cock.

Skylar squealed as she started sucking his cock into her mouth. Roman groaned as he felt her pierced tongue on the head of his cock.

"Yess...good girl...fuck..." Roman hissed at her, clenching his teeth.

Skylar sucked his cock faster, drooling all over it and bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. Roman ran his hands through her long dark hair and she purred softly, knowing that she was pleasing him.

She sucked faster and slurped him until she could taste his pre-cum leaking out. She looked up at him as she sucked him harder and faster, slowly deep throating him all the way down her throat. She never would have thought her cock would taste so sweet, along with his pre-cum earlier.

"Fuck...FUCK." Roman said as his voice was getting hoarse. He felt himself cumming but he didn't want to do it just yet. He pulled out of Skylars' mouth quickly and then he grabbed both of her legs and pulled them up to him so that her ass was hanging off the end of the desk. He caressed the sensitive lips of her pussy with her thumb and she moaned, feeling herself leaking with juices. Then, to her surprise, he smacked her pussy hard, making her cry out.

Then he stroked his cock once more as he shoved it up inside of her tight walls, making her grab onto his pecks for support. Roman gritted his teeth as he started thrusting in and out of her delicious tight pussy. Skylar never thought he would be so big.

"This is what you wanted right?" Roman grunted as he drilled into her, making her tits bounce up and down. "I know you said "Fuck You" before I left the class. So now I'm giving you what you want!"

Skylar nodded as her face was red with embarrassment once again. But that didn't stop the rough fucking Roman was giving her. He had his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it lightly and making her moan out. Skylar arched her hips up to meet his thrusts and he grabbed her legs, putting them up on his shoulders as he fucked her harder and faster.

The sweat on his pecks dripped down onto her pierced belly button and Skylar knew that as her pussy got tighter, she felt her climax rising and knew that she was going to explode. As if Roman knew what was going to happen to Skylar, he redoubled his efforts and the only sounds that were heard were the moans, the high speed of the vibrating dildo, and full force of their hips slapping against each other in ecstasy.

"AHHH, FUCK, FUCK MR. REIGNS, I'M GONNA CUM!" Skylar screamed louder and louder.

"Come on then, Cum for me dammit!" Roman roared at her as he pumped into her wildly, his balls slapping against her ass.

Skylar screamed and shrieked as she threw her head back, her body convulsing wildly and he had to put his hand on her lower back to keep her from jerking herself off of his cock. She bucked and flailed wildly while he held her down, teetering on the edge of her rising peak.

"FUCK, FUCK YES!" Skylar suddenly felt a fire rising in the pit of her lower stomach as she started squirting everywhere, making a mess all over the desk. Roman groaned at her wetness but it didn't stop him from drilling her.

"SHIT!" Roman let out a roar, shoving himself deeper inside of her, his cock twitching and pulsing as he finally came. He grabbed her hips to keep her connected to himself, pumping his hips wildly into her. His muscles burned with the intensity of the release and he couldn't stop his pumping hips or the cum flooding into her. His hand slid from the small of her back to cup her ass cheek, squeezing and kneading it as his pace finally slowed to something.

His forehead pressed onto hers as they both shared a heated, passionate, tongue-filled kiss, with Roman giving one more slap to her bruised ass. He pulled his cock out of her cum filled hole and he slowly slid the dildo out as Skylar weakly got on her knees for him.

"Clean my cock." He said, as to more of a statement then a suggestion.

Skylar willingly opened her mouth and licked all the cum off of his cock. She licked him clean, making sure there was no more cum on his cock. Roman smiled at her proudly as he helped her on her feet, despite that her legs were still weak and her ass was still on fire, but even then, the fire went straight to her cum filled pussy.

* * *

Skylar and Roman quickly got dressed and when she was finished, Roman wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave her another kiss, gently sucking her puffy bottom lip.

"So are you going to be a good little girl from now on?" Roman asked firmly.

"Y-Yes sir. I'll be a good girl for you." Skylar nodded.

"Good. Because if you don't, I'll punish you all over again."

Skylar nodded, unable to find her voice as she grabbed her backpack, about to leave the office.

"Now you better start behaving from now on." Roman told her, eyeing her.

"Yes." Skylar said softly but Roman gave her a heated look.

"I mean, yes Mr. Reigns." Skylar swallowed carefully as she left the office with Roman chuckling behind her.

** THE END**


	2. Part 2-Skylar's Broken Heart

**I know I said that this was a one-shot but I couldn't stop thinking about Skylar and Roman. Along with this thought I had so I hope you enjoy this part 2 of A Lesson In Disobedience.**

**Warnings: Femslash, Threesome, A Bit of BDSM. (If you're offended, DO NOT READ IT) I don't tolerate the drama and disrespect, ya digg?**

**Included Character: Layla El. [The British Beauty ; )**

**Please Review and Tell me what you think. This is my first time doing this kind of Slash.**

Skylar went to her classes as anyone else did and that's all she's been focusing on lately...well not really. She's often dreamt about what happened at Roman's office a week ago and at times, she couldn't stop thinking about it since. But Roman has obviously forgotten about her because he's more focused with running the school and keeping business at hand, along with the fact that whenever she walks past him, he nods to her and says "Good Morning" and nothing else.

So Skylar has moved on and found another guy that she's had on crush on a few days ago. His name was Lucas Grant; He was the star quarterback for the football team and he was a very gorgeous man with beautiful eyelashes, dark green eyes and short blonde hair that was cut to perfection. It all happened so fast really; Skylar and Lucas were paired up in science class and as they worked on their project, they started talking about what kind of music they liked and what they liked to do for fun, then the next thing she knew, she was walking down the hall, holding hands with the most gorgeous guy known to anyone in this school.

Some girls were very envious of her but Skylar could care less about those pencil thin insects. She had Lucas all to herself and nothing could be better than that. They were together for almost a month and Lucas was planning on taking Skylar out for a special date next weekend. Despite Skylar's semi-gothic look, she decided to dress herself up and make herself look girly for once so Lucas can pay more attention to her.

* * *

The weekend came by pretty fast and Skylar was in a beautiful strapless pleated Chiffon Bandeau Polka Dot Skater Dress, with her favorite Iron Fist Hangman Platform Heels. Her hair was styled up with curls at the end and she wore her favorite bloody scissor earrings. Skylar didn't really like wearing dresses but Lucas was special to her and she believed he was falling for her as much as she was falling head over heels for him. Their date would take place at the park where they would go for a nice walk and a midnight dinner. Skylar sat on the bench, waiting for him with butterflies running through her body.

An hour went by and Skylar was getting impatient. She kept texting and calling Lucas but it went straight to voicemail. She saw that there were a few drops of rain about to hit and she sighed angrily as she decided to see what was going on with him as to why he didn't show up for their date, like he said he would. She went up to his dorm and then she knocked on the door. No one was answering but she heard a few sounds and a muffled "No one's home, come back later."

Skylar's anger was rising as she knocked on the door a little harder. When no one came to the door, she got the key from under his little mat and then she unlocked the door to a big surprise; Lucas was humping this girl in doggy-style position and his eyes were closed and his facial expressions showed signs of pleasure. The red-head who was moaning right along with him looked up and screamed when she saw Skylar. Lucas pushed the girl away but now he looked pissed off, and it was at Skylar.

"Skylar, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Lucas said, sounding pissed off.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?!" Skylar shrieked angrily. "We were suppose to be going on our special date and you not only lied to me, but cheated on me as well with this slut?"

"Skylar, I never said anything about a date, especially not with you" Lucas snickered.

"Yes the fuck you did!" Skylar growled. "You said last week we would be at the park, which was tonight and you said we were going to spend time together!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I lied then." Lucas roared with laughter.

Skylar felt like she was going to black out in a matter of seconds. Her anger was taking over and Lucas and that red-headed bitch were her only two targets.

"You lied to me?" Skylar asked quietly but her tone was dripping with venom.

"Let's be real Skylar; You're not that attractive. And besides, if you really wanted me, you would have worked a little harder, if you know what I mean." Lucas said, squeezing his cock and stroking it.

Skylar just simply gave him a crazed look and Lucas noticed it as stopped laughing for a second. In a quick flash, Skylar kicked him in his nuts, HARD. Before the girl went over to him, Skylar sucker-punched her in the jaw, having her fall back and crying.

"You are not worth anything. Go to hell, you piece of shit." Skylar told him as she hit him in the balls one more time with her heeled shoe and she left out his room, slamming the door.

Skylar ran out into the pouring rain and she didn't care if she was cold or if she was going to get sick. At least no one could see the tears that were pouring down from her eyes.

* * *

Skylar kept to herself as usual and she did her work, but it was half assed though. She kept failing her classes more and more and acting out recently, and it was all due to the fact that deep down inside, she was hurt and upset about Lucas's betrayal. He didn't think she was pretty or even good enough for him.

In math class, as Skylar was going through her phone, her teacher told her to go to the office. Some kids ooed and Skylar flipped them off as she left the room. She went down the hall and then she went inside the office of Roman Reigns; the man she slept with and wished a part of her didn't.

"You know why I called you here, right Skylar?" Roman said, leaning back into his leather chair.

"The peanut gallary didn't supply you with your favorite cologne so you called me to blame me for something?" Skylar said, making a sarcastic remark. Roman's eyes went dark and she knew once again, her mouth got her into trouble, but at this point she didn't give a damn.

"I called you here because you have been lacking in your studies once again." Roman said, sounding a little irritated. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Skylar lied. "I've just been distracted lately, among other things."

"Well, me and the teacher have talked it over and I've decided that I will provide you with a tutor to get you back on track."

"Fine. Can I go now?" Skylar said, getting very upset with him. He had no right butting into her life. He didn't give two shits about her anymore so why in the world is he caring now?

"No, not yet." Roman said sharply. "I want you to come by my house and I will give you the address."

He scribbled down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Skylar. Skylar snatched it as she quickly left his office.

* * *

Roman was getting very suspicious of Skylar. She was doing ok the first few weeks and now she was acting out of the ordinary once again. He remembered the sounds she use to make when he was fucking her sexy tight pussy and he's thought about it almost everyday. Now she wouldn't even bother to look at him. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what.

* * *

Skylar took a shower and then she got dressed, wearing a rib-cage t-shirt corset tank top, some red denim skinny jeans, her Bart Simpson converse High tops, and she wore skull bows in her black hair with the white highlights as she did her simple black eye-shadow and red lipstick makeup. She had no trouble driving to Roman's house. She noticed that it was starting to get dark and a little cold but she was 10 minutes away from the house, which was far from the school.

As she pulled up to the house, she zipped up her red and black plaid jacket hoodie and got out the car, locking it. It was a beautiful luxury Palm Beach mansion with two beautiful statue fountains and it had a lovely pool out front as well. She walked past the mansion and then as she slowly walked up the steps, she knocked on the big door. It was freezing cold and she just wanted to get the address for her tutor so she could just leave and get some rest.

As the door opened, there was a beautiful woman standing there who looked like she was 5'2, an inch taller than Skylar's 5'1. She had an athletic build but she still had some curves on her. She had long dark brown hair and she was wearing some light makeup, even though she really didn't need any because she was that beautiful. She was also wearing a silk light pink kimono dress with matching heels. She gave Skylar a friendly smile.

"Um hi. My name is Skylar Brooks. I'm a student at Lakewood Falls Academy and I'm here to get something from the principal, Mr. Reigns."

"Oh yes. I remember now." The woman said with a remarkable British accent. "Come inside, I know its cold out there."

The woman helped Skylar inside the house and Skylar couldn't help but take in the beauty of the house: The cream colored walls and tile flooring, along with the huge staircase. This house was big enough to have 40 people inside it.

"My name is Layla." The woman told her. "My husband has told me all about you coming over."

"Husband?" Skylar said in confusion.

"Oh yes. Me and Roman are married." Layla said happily.

Skylar felt like she wanted to run away. Normally she wouldn't give two shits about hanging out with another man who was in a relationship, but this woman seemed really sweet. She didn't even know that Roman was married. God, she really felt like a slut now.

Roman came down the stairs, wearing his black business pants and his white long sleeved buttoned up dress shirt. His hair was slicked back into his ponytail. As he came down the steps he saw Skylar and gave her a smile.

"Hello Skylar." He said to her as he made his way to Layla and gave her a kiss, which Layla returned, nibbling his bottom lip. Skylar gave them a weak smile.

"Here's the address" He told her, giving her the papers of what she would need to fill out and when she would have to meet her tutors, along with the certain subjects she had to focus on.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now, thank you." Skylar said but Layla stopped her.

"Wait a minute Skylar." Layla said, still smiling. "We were just about to have dinner. Would you like to stay for a little while?"

"Um, I don't think-"

"Roman doesn't mind, do you baby?" Layla said, looking at him doing an adorable pout look and Roman chuckled.

"I don't mind at all. Besides, it's cold out there anyway and we could use some company for a little while."

"K then." Skylar said rather quietly as she quickly made her way to the dining room, not giving neither of them eye contact.

Roman's suspicions were starting to grow and even Layla was starting to see that something was wrong.

* * *

The dinner was torture for Skylar. She tried to listen on to the conversation of Layla and Roman's while nibbling on her lasagna but she just couldn't way Layla and Roman were so happy in love, made her wish it was something her and Lucas had. She wasn't the sappy mushy type but every minute that she was away from Lucas and how he cut her heart so badly, it made her want to cry.

But she had to force herself not to. She wouldn't let a little thing such as emotions get the better of her. She was offered a glass of wine but Skylar refused. She drank before but she didn't feel so comfortable doing it around Roman.

"It's ok, we won't tell anyone." Layla said sweetly. "Besides, you're in our presence so it's all ok."

Skylar didn't want to be rude to her so she decided to accept some of the wine and she took a few sips of it.

"So how is everything else going with you, Skylar?" Roman asked her, giving her his undivided attention.

Skylar just shoveled some food down her throat and drank her few sips of wine. "Everything is fine. Nothing new."

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Roman questioned her.

"Well, it's all fine. Don't worry about it." Skylar said, feeling her hand shake a little bit. She wasn't good with keeping her emotions all bottled up inside, especially when it was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Just then Skylar got a text from an unknown number on her phone. As she opened the phone, she uploaded the picture to see that it was Lucas getting some blow-job from the same girl she caught him with. Under the photo, there was a text that said _"Miss me yet, bitch? LOL"_

Skylar didn't even want to finish the rest of her dinner as she quickly mumbled excuse me without waiting for a response as she headed up to the bathroom to take a few deep breaths from throwing up. She told herself sharply to get herself together, forcing herself to be the tough girl all over again and she left out the bathroom, preparing herself to leave, but not before Roman was standing there in the hallway, arms crossed.

"We need to talk, right now Skylar." Roman told her.

"No we don't. I don't want to talk." Skylar told him as she was about to grab her jacket and leave but Roman grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Something is wrong and I want to know what it is." Roman told her. She saw in his eyes that he really was concerned. But it didn't matter; the damage was done.

"I don't want to talk Roman, please let me go." Skylar begged him.

Roman had Skylar backed up against the wall, holding her there with his hands pinning her wrists. Skylar tried to fight him but it was no use: Roman was stronger than her and she had no other way to escape.

"You're lying to me.." Roman said quietly, looking into her eyes. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me the truth."

"I don't want to talk, don't you get it?!" Skylar screamed at him, tears threatening to pour out from her eyes.

Layla came up the stairs, with Skylar's phone in her hand. Skylar wanted to get her phone but her wrists were still pinned because of Roman.

"I think I know what happen.." Layla said, holding up the phone, showing the cruel picture of what Lucas sent her. Skylar's tears silently fell from her eyes.

"He broke my heart ok?!" Skylar finally exploded. "There, are you happy now?!"

Skylar broke out of Roman's grasp and she tried to leave until Layla stopped her.

"Please, let me go." Skylar said, breathing into sobs. "I just want to go back to my dorm."

"Honey, it's ok." Layla said gently.

"No, it's not ok.." Skylar screamed at her. Layla pulled her into a hug and then Skylar started crying. Layla may have not known the girl long but she knew what it felt like to have her heart broken so many times, especially at a young age. She was like that until Roman came along.

"Let's just go downstairs and talk, ok honey?" Layla said softly. Skylar nodded as Layla had her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

While Roman went to get some more wine for all three of them, Skylar and Layla sat in the living room with the fireplace glowing. Skylar told Layla everything that happened and then coming down to where she caught Lucas with another girl, having sex..and of course kicking him in his nuts and punching the girl.

"He's a stupid piece of shit." Layla said with disgust. "You don't need to cry over little kids."

"I just had really strong feelings for him, you know?" Skylar said, wiping her tears away.

"Well, it's better to find out this way than not at all." Layla said, rubbing her back. "You could have been hurt even worse."

"Yeah, you're right." Skylar nodded. "At least I know now how much of a disgusting creep he is."

"Exactly." Layla said smiling. Roman came back to the living room, giving them both the wine.

"Thank you, Mr. Reigns." Skylar said as she drank some of hers. Roman rubbed Skylar's back and she jumped, due to the fact that she was so use to Roman's rough and harsh side, she didn't even think of him having a sweet side as well.

"Layla's right." Roman said. "You don't deserve to have your heart broken like that."

"I'll be ok." Skylar said. "It just sucks ass."

"Having your heart broken always sucks." Roman tells her with a chuckle. "But in the end, it will get better from that point on."

Skylar started smiling again. Despite that she was still hurting, him and Layla were right about one thing, and that was that she would be able to move on soon.

After a few more glasses of wine, Skylar was feeling a little bubbly and giggly but she wasn't drunk. She also noticed that Layla and Roman didn't even finish their wine glasses, but their eyes were staring at Skylar, which had her confused.

"I um, think I should go now." Skylar said, trying to get up but Roman pulled her back down.

"You're a little too buzzed right now, sweetheart." Roman told her firmly. "You need to relax."

"I um..I guess so yeah." Skylar nodded.

"Doesn't Layla look sexy tonight?" Roman whispered to Skylar. Skylar blushed a crimson red.

"Wh-what?" Skylar said, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe Roman would even ask her such a thing. Before she could respond to his question, Layla had her hand up and down Skylar's arm, stroking it slowly. Skylar felt like shivering and it wasn't from the cold. Her hand went to her collarbone as Layla ran her index finger on it, making Skylar bite her bottom lip in nervousness.

"I um..I think she does look pretty." Skylar mumbled out. Layla's eyes got a little darker as she casually ran her hand over the top of Skylar's chest. Roman watched, taking it the sight of his gorgeous wife and his sexy little slave.

"How about you give her a little kiss, baby?" Roman said, nodding to his wife.

"Oh no no it's fine I um" Skylar fumbled but Layla shushed her, putting a finger to her lips.

"It's just a little kiss, Skylar. Just so you can feel better." Layla whispered.

She gently grabbed Skylar's face as her velvet lips touched Skylars, tasting some of her red lipstick. Layla softly pecked her lips, darting the tip of her tongue out a few times to taste her and Skylar was frozen, not sure what to do. Skylar unintentionally opened her mouth and Layla took that as invitation to slowly slide her warm tongue inside her mouth.

Skylar moaned as her tongue touched Layla's and Layla's tongue held more dominance as she swirled her tongue inside her mouth, moaning softly. Skylar could felt her sex getting damp because of that kiss, and with Roman watching, that sexy Samoan God, it made it all exciting. Layla broke the kiss and smiled at her with Skylar blushing.

"You're right baby; She is a tough girl but she melts like a puddle when she gets so hot." Layla said with a wink.

Just before Skylar could register with what was going on, Roman planted a kiss on her as well. He snaked his velvety thick tongue inside her mouth, making Skylar's insides quiver up with need..and shock as well.

While Skylar was distracted, she didn't know that her shoes were off her feet and that Layla was caressing her firm breasts, making Skylar's pierced nipples get hard, sticking out through the shirt. Roman kissed Skylar passionately, stroking her hair and gripping on it until he let Skylar come up for air.

Skylar felt like her head was spinning and going into so many different directions from the lust that was spreading throughout the room. Layla and Roman were both looking at her with raging lust. Then Skylar snapped back into reality; She kissed a married man, right in front of Layla, her husband!

"Layla, I-I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Why are you apologizing, sweetheart?" Layla asked her, still rubbing her breasts, but she started squeezing them firmly. "Are you apologizing for sucking my husband's cock in his office..or are you apologizing for the way he banged your tight little cunt?"

Skylar was beyond speechless. She knew this whole time?

"Oh honey, me and Roman don't keep anything from each other. And when he told me how sexy you looked too, well..he does have very good taste."

"He-He does." Skylar said, biting her lip. "You're very beautiful, Ms. Layla."

"Thank you sweetheart. And you look so delicious." Layla growled with lust. "Besides, I think it's time we help you with your heartache, don't you agree baby?"

"I couldn't agree more." Roman breathed out as his lips went to her earlobe, licking on it lightly. "But she needs to be punished first."

"F-for what?" Skylar stuttered, getting afraid. Roman was all about punishment and he would have no problem taking it out on you if you pissed him off the wrong way.

"For lying to me and not telling me what's going on." Roman told her, sliding the straps down her shirt, revealing her red laced bra, which Skylar tried to cover up. Layla slapped her hands away.

"I agree with Roman; He doesn't like to be lied too and you have to learn your lesson, little kitten." Layla whispered in her ear.

Layla removed the side of her kimono dress as it revealed her heavy set perky tits that were covered by her dark purple laced bra. Skylar would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. Layla unhooked her bra and Skylar's bra as well. Both of their nipples were pebbled and hard, aching to be licked and touched. Skylar moaned softly as her tongue was starting to swell up a bit from the hunger she was having for Layla and Roman's bodies.

"Go ahead kitten. Touch them." Layla whispered to her.

Skylar rubbed them and squeezed them. Layla could sense that Skylar has never been with a woman before, so Layla was more than happy to teach her the ropes and give her her first experience.

Skylar gently massaged them but was stopped as Roman stood her up and then unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down and revealing her matching red laced boycut panties. Roman panted with lust as his grey eyes got darker, taking in Skylar's beauty.

"Bend over, little one." Roman told her. "Over my knee."

Roman sat on the couch, the growing bulge in his pants was obviously showing but Roman tried to fight it, at least until he was done with her punishment. Skylar went over to him as she bent over his lap, her ass up in the air.

"Baby, can you get our "supplies"?" Roman said with a wink. Layla smiled and then she removed the rest of her dress, only in her crotch-less panties as she went upstairs to get what he needed. Roman ran his hands up and down Skylar's butt, massaging it for a little while. He squeezed one of her globes and Skylar moaned softly, appreciating his touch. It's been awhile.

"You never told me about your little boyfriend and what he did." Roman said quietly.

"I-I thought you wouldn't care. " Skylar whispered.

"Skylar.." He said, stroking her long hair that was spilling over his shoulders, making her purr softly. "It may be hard to believe but I do care about you, and not just as a student either."

They heard footsteps coming down and saw it was Layla that held up a black velvet sack. She laid the items out and Skylar looked at what they were: A flogger, some oils, a riding crop, and some thick 9 1/2 inch dildos, along with a strap-on.

While Layla blew Skylar a kiss, she turned around working on something after handing Roman a black paddle. Skylar trembled with anticipation and with a warm desire curling in her body. Roman snatched her panties off quickly, pulling them down, but still forcing Skylar down.

"Naughty naughty girl." Roman said smirking. Then he hit Skylar on her left ass cheek with the paddle, making her cry out in pain. He rubbed her ass cheek gently, tending to the redness. Then he raised the paddle and then proceeded to hit her other ass cheek. He switched over to each different ass cheek with the paddle, making Skylar cry out in pain as the heat was stirring in her pussy.

After 10 more spankings, Skylar had tears running down her eyes but a fire sparked inside of her. Skylar's eyes widened when she turned her attention to Layla; She was wearing a strap-on with a purple ribbed 9 inch dildo and it was doing some hang time. It wasn't as big as Roman's, that's for sure, but it was big enough.

"What are you waiting for, little kitten?" Layla whispered, motioning for her to come over. "Come suck it."

Roman pulled Skylar up by her hair.

"I want that slut on her knees though." Layla ordered. Skylar willingly dropped to her knees and crawled over to her, taking in the dildo. Skylar opened her mouth as she proceeded to start sucking the plastic cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as Layla moaned, squeezing one of her tits, pulling on her nipples. Skylar looked up to see that Roman was sucking on Layla's nipples as Layla pulled his hair out of the ponytail, stroking his long black hair.

Skylar used her other hand to unzip his pants and then remove the rest of his pants, as his cock stood out, hard as ever. Roman was stroking it, sucking on his wife's nipples and also watching Skylar suck in as much of the dildo as she could. She was deepthroating almost nine inches of the cock.

"Suck it harder!" Layla barked.

Skylar sucked it harder and faster, licking it all around as Layla used her hand to smack Skylar on her nipples.

"You want my husbands cock, don't you?" Layla whispered to her in a ragged voice. "You want to suck both of our cocks?"

Skylar whimpered and nodded. "I want to suck it, please let me suck both of your cocks."

"Roman, get your cock out baby!" Layla told him. Roman smacked Skylar's lips with his cock and then as she opened his mouth, he shoved it all the way in, showing no mercy as he roughly fucked her mouth. Skylar's pussy moistened as he was so brutal with her mouth. She was loving the rough treatment of the two and whatever they wanted her to do, she would do it.

Roman groaned with lust, running his fingers through her hair as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Skylar could see Layla and Roman passionately kissing above her, their tongues fighting for dominance, as if that was even possible. But in the end, Roman won when he bit down Layla's bottom lip, sucking it and it had Layla squealing.

"Fuck, baby. Fuck, Skylar.." Roman grunted, feeling his seed about to come through. But Roman stopped it as he pulled out of Skylar's mouth and then Skylar went back to Layla as she sucked her plastic cock again. Layla felt like she was going to cum in a matter of seconds and there would be no stopping it.

"Ohh, shit!" Layla moaned loudly and then she started cumming. Layla's body was covered in sweat as she pulled Skylar up from her knees and gave her a passionate kiss, Layla's tongue winning on the spot. Skylar moaned as she grabbed Layla's ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Mmm, I thought I was the teacher tonight?" Layla winked at her, causing Skylar to blush. Layla kissed her nose and both of her eyes.

"Now it's time for your reward; open your legs for Roman and I."

Roman picked up Skylar and laid her down on the soft thick carpeting, spreading both of her legs. Roman already had his shirt off, displaying his hard body and Samoan tribal sleeve tattoo, which Skylar loved to look at. Roman's hands were massaging her breasts as he grabbed some oil and added a few drops over her nipples. He massaged them slowly, making Skylar moan. She saw between her legs was Layla and she had a wicked grin.

"You want her to lick it, don't you baby?" Roman asked Skylar in a mere whisper. Skylar nodded, unable to speak, but Layla was not going to accept that.

"Beg me kitten." Layla said with a smirk. "How badly do you want me to lick this pretty little pussy?"

"Please Layla...lick me please!" Skylar practically cried out.

"As you wish baby." Layla responded and she licked Skylar's pussy with long strokes, making Skylar moan out with need. Roman was stroking his cock and palming his balls, enjoying the scene in front of him. He continued to massage Skylar' nipples but he stopped, as he then sucked them, pulling on them with his teeth.

He licked them slowly, as Skylar's breathing was coming in up in short breaths. She watched as Layla was feasting on her pussy, licking up all of her juices. Layla scooped up some of her juices on her fingers and then she rubbed Skylar's clit, making her rock her hips.

"Ohh god, fuck yess." Skylar moaned out.

Layla switched over from slow to fast, making Skylar beg for more and more, never stopping. Then she grabbed the riding crop and started smacking Skylar's sensitive nub with it, making her squirt out her candy juices.

"Oh my god!" Skylar screamed out, shivering.

Pain and pleasure was washing over Skylar's body. Roman's tongue on her nipples and then Layla's tongue on her pussy, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore. But from the look on their faces, they were just getting started.

Roman pulled Skylar up as Layla secured her with a pair of handcuffs.

"He wants you to sit on his face, kitten." Layla whispered to her, suckling her earlobe. Skylar crawled over to Roman as she sat on his face lightly and then he attacked her pussy as well. Skylar couldn't move her hands or do anything except let Roman's tongue sweep up her creamy folds.

Skylar moaned as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his tongue and she swivled her hips, meeting his tongue thrusts as he shoved it deeper and deeper inside of her. Skylar felt tears of pleasure once again washing over her body. She didn't even plan for this night to happen. She wasn't sure if they did, but it was happening and neither of them wanted it to stop.

Skylar felt Roman's teeth nibble on her lips and then he raised his hand to give her ass a hard smack, making Skylar jump with moan out loudly. Roman moaned under her as Skylar turned her head to see that Layla was sucking Roman's cock between her soft lips and almost swallowed his whole shaft. Roman's tongue flicked over Skylar's pink nub at a fast pace and Skylar gasped, knowing she was going to cum right this minute.

"Oh god...sir...Mr. Reigns, I'm gonna cum!" Skylar gasped.

Roman sucked on her clit completely, smacking her ass once again and Skylar's orgasm finally came down on her, making her a little dizzy, but Roman didn't stop licking and sucking her. He helped her ride through her orgasm, prolonging it for as long as he could. When she almost calmed down from her high, he still kept going.

"Please..Please, I can't.." Skylar begged him. Her clit was becoming to sensitive for words to even begin with.

"Someone is ready to be fucked, aren't they?" Layla said, licking up some pre-cum on Roman's cock. Roman chuckled as he played with her breasts, making her tremble.

Skylar was taken over to the couch, after Roman removed the handcuffs. He held one leg open as Layla stalked over there, her strap-on still in tact. She went between her legs as Layla rubbed the tip of the cock between her lips. Layla gave Skylar a gentle kiss as she slid inside of her, making both of them hiss out.

"Please..I need more Layla.." Skylar whispered to her. Layla moaned as she pushed more of it into Skylar. Then Layla started to move her hips as she was pumping into her pussy, their hip bones hitting each other. Layla's breasts were bouncing and so were Skylar's but the hard fucking still continued as Layla kept drilling her pussy harder and faster as Roman watched, stroking his cock. Skylar helped him as she palmed his cock and started working it in her hand as Layla drilled into her hard.

"You liked being fucked, don't you kitten?" Layla breathed out with each thrust her hips were doing. "You've always wanted to be fucked like this, now did you?"

"Yes Ms. Layla, I did." Skylar squealed as she arched her back up, taking in more of Layla's dildo.

"You're a hot little slut, too." Layla said as she sucked on her nipples, making Skylar claw onto her back as their juices were making squelching noises between them.  
"I'm cumming, Ms. Layla." Skylar screamed out. "I-I-"

"Go ahead, babygirl." Roman whispered to her raggedly. "You know you want to.."

Skylar couldn't hold back anymore. She squirted all over the fake cock and then after a few more thrusts, she felt Layla cum as well. They were both sweating but they kissed each other with the heat radiating off each other. They both saw that Roman's cock was throbbing angrily, with the head of it turning almost red.

"Go ahead baby" Layla said as she slid out of Skylar. Roman flipped her over and then he used his thumb to trace Skylar's pussy lips.

"I want you to eat her pussy as I fuck you..ok baby?" Roman whispered to her.

He placed kisses on her back as he bit on her shoulder. Layla laid down with her legs open for her as she stroked Skylar's damp hair out of her face. Skylar felt the head of Roman's cock tease her opening. Skylar was sick of waiting. She wanted him to fuck her right now.

"Fuck me." Skylar boldy told him. Roman smiled as he roughly slammed into her. He started off slow for a few moments as Skylar took in the scent of Layla's pussy; it smelt really sweet like peppermint and with a little bit of apple spice. Skylar has never eaten pussy before, but there's a first time for everything right?

"Go ahead baby, it's ok.." Layla whispered to her.

Skylar darted her tongue out and then she flattened her tongue as she licked her folds, while also moaning at Roman's cock pummeling her. His hips were slapping her hips, along with his balls hitting her pussy as well, making Skylar push her ass out on his cock.

"Fuck, baby..shit." Roman cooed. "That's it, babe, that's it."

Skylar moaned and so did Layla as Skylar ferociously ate out her pussy, swirling her tongue over it and stroking it. She used her finger to rub between her lips, making Layla whimper for more.

"Finger me." Layla told her. "Finger my cunt."

Skylar slid her finger inside of her and fingered her hard and fast, the same rhythm that Roman was doing to Skylar.

As the pace started to quicken between all three of them, they were at the peak of their orgasm and all of them were going to explode; with Skylar's hard finger fucking and licking to Roman drilling Skylar's pussy, they were all going to crash with so much intense pleasure.

"Oh my god!" Skylar cried. "I'm cumming."

"Me too honey." Layla breathed out, arching her hips. "Fuck her hard, Roman."

"Cum for me, Skylar." Roman growled. "Do it baby. Do it for me and Layla."

Skylar looked for a second to see the sweat glisten on his biceps and all over his chest, with his hair all over his face too. The sight was too much for her as Skylar screamed out her bliss into Layla's pussy and then Layla screamed as she squirted her cum into Skylar's mouth, which Skylar swallowed up.

"FUCK!" Roman roared out as he spilled his seed inside of Skylar. He did a few more thrusts inside of her a few more times before he pulled out of gently, letting Layla swallow the rest of his cum that was dripping out of him. Roman kissed both Layla and Skylar, as Skylar felt so numb that she couldn't even move or speak.

Roman's creamy seed was leaking out of her pussy. Roman carried her upstairs as Layla followed behind them as they went to their bedroom. Roman laid Skylar on the velvet spread as they got in with her. Skylar laid his head on Roman's chest and so did Layla as Layla stroked Skylar's cheek gently, watching her almost fall asleep.

"That was..incredible..I..I don't even know what to say." Skylar breathed out. "My hearts not hurting anymore."

"And next time, talk to me ok?" Roman said, kissing her forehead.

"I promise." Skylar said as her eyes closed.

"Good night princess.." Layla said kissing Skylar's cheek before she turned out the lights and then all of them fell into a deep slumber. Skylar didn't even think twice about Lucas as she felt the comfort of these two. Now she just went off to sleep, sated for the night.


End file.
